The Seperation
by Illusions
Summary: Two children torn apart with hate... will they ever meet? Or will fate keep them apart? (Haruka and Michi fanfic) MY BEST HARUKA AND MICHIRU FANFIC, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!
1. Default Chapter

"Ha! You'll never catch me!!!" Haruka ran past her best friend and headed for the door.   
"Give me back my teddy, Harukeee!" Michiru squealed and ran after her, lifting up her silk skirt ever so lightly off the floor.   
"Ok, ok." Haruka sighed and turned around. She held out the bear temptingly. Michiru looked at it with round eyes and smiled a pearl grin. As she reached out with one of her chubby hands towards the bear, but then caught Haruka's mischevious smile.   
"No. Give it to me in my hand!" Michiru pouted.   
"In that case, I won't give it to you."  
"No!!! PLEASE give teddy back!!!!!" Michiru's lip quivered. Haruka saw the sad reaction. "Oh oh," she thought.   
"Alrighhht. Here he is." Haruka smiled and gave it back to Michiru. "Now, don't squeeze me too hard, Michi! I'm not your teddy!" Michiru looked at her with big round eyes and smiled again.  
"Yes you are."   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Martha, I don't know…" Queen Neptune looks doubtfully down at her favorite maid. "Michiru deserves to have a wonderful childhood! Why, I remember that my best friend was… well… no she wasn't- but that doesn't matter! I won't separate them!"  
"Miss, don't you know what a spectacular child you have? She is exquisitely beautiful, and her manners- perfect! She walks like she is walking on air. That… that girl will be a horrible influence on her! She runs all the time, hollers at the top of her lugs… dispicable!"  
"Michiru deserves to have a great childhood. I remember… how my life was before I had to choose duty first. I loved it, and I can remember every moment of it. She should have her freedom." Queen Neptune frowned, and made her lips a firm, thin line.   
"I understand, I understand! But remember, what comes first to you? Your duty to Her Majesty, or your daughter?"  
"I know duty comes first. But the queen understands. She has a beautiful baby girl!"  
"Your daughter needs to be the best queen she can be. What would the queen say if she new that your soon-to-be tomboy was caused by Princess Uranus!"  
"Think of it this way, Martha. Queen Uranus and I had a talk yesterday. Her daughter would have a good influence from being near mine!"  
"Think, my dear mistress! That child is two years older than yours! She'll dominate your child! Your child won't influence her!!!" Martha pointed out. The Queen couldn't see anything to fight against her. She sighed and twirled a strand of her silver-blue hair.   
"You are right. I must do something. It will be for the good of Neptune… and the whole moon kingdom!" The Queen stood up and took her leave, leaving the wicked maid giggling wickedly at her own plan.   
"Soon… soon, the whole moon kingdom will be mine!!! Ah, the Queen has NO idea what great fighting partners Michiru and Haruka would have been- too bad!! I just have to wait a little longer…."   



	2. Freedom at Last!

Hey! This is your Raven *winks* coming back with another chapter due to pleads from the audience! *winks at conan* Thank you conan for pushing me to write more- I was kinda getting lazy. ^_^;  
  
*~*~*  
After five years of seperation…  
  
"Queen Neptune, the girls are now at the age at which they should be training! My daughter has great power, and your daughter could learn from her. I say this with all due respect, but Princess Neptune is very frail- we've got to make her stronger if you don't want her to die from a single demon!" Queen Uranus sat on her throne in the Imperial Meeting Room, her lavish gold hair castcading down her back.   
"My daughter is not frail!"  
"In that case, you wish her to die. Even the great Queen Serenity declared that she needs a partner for her to gain motivation to fight. That girl looks like she'd give in any moment!"  
"You shut up!"  
"Queen Neptune!" Queen Uranus stood up. "I do not want to cause caos in our two kingdoms, but you've got to watch your mouth, or my people might grow to hate you." The Queen of Uranus said firmly. Neptune pursed her lips tightly.   
"I will not let them meet."  
"You wish for your daughter to have no friends, and to die just like the other one!" Queen Uranus yelled. Then she noticed how pale and quiet Neptune became. "I'm sorry. Look, your daughter needs training, in order to become a good queen. Soon the WILL meet in the grand ball, no matter what you do. Even making your daughter sick won't do the trick. She'd have to be there."   
"I will take my leave then, Uranus." The Queen of Neptune stood up, and marched out the door.   
"Blasted woman." Queen Uranus growled maliciously.   
"Mom?"  
"Yes honey?"  
"What's wrong, you look terrible!" Princess Uranus cupped her mom's face with her hands.   
"Oh, I'm fine honey. Look, why don't you go outside and have some fun, ok?"  
"Alright." Princess Uranus walked out, her long gown sweeping the ground.   
  
After 7 years…  
  
"Mother, I am old enough to go to a ball! Mother, a proper princess is supposed to attend the ball!" Michiru yelled. Then she blushed and lowered her voice. "Mother…" She calmly rephrased. "I am seventeen! The queen will be expecting us!"  
"Absolutely not."  
"Then I shall never talk to you again!" Princess Michiru said lamely. She sighed. "Mother… please…"   
"Daughter! Will you ever understand?!?"  
"NO! I won't, and I never will!! What you are doing is wrong! I will not be shut in here like a mouse in a cage! Soon, I will be asked to defend the Moon Kingdom! What will I do then, Mother? I'll be stupid, and I'll probably die after one blow from the enemy! If you don't let me go to that ball, I will not be able to fight- and our kingdom will be the first to fall." Michiru ended furiously. Queen Neptune pursed her lips, showing that she met defeat.   
"Alright. But on one condition."  
"Anything, mother."  
"I don't want you to speak, or even go near the outer princesses. Is that clear?"  
"Why?"  
"IS THAT CLEAR?!?"  
"Yes mother." Princess Michiru ended meekly. "I am utterly grateful you are letting me go to the ball in the first place- I will obey your orders." She curtseyd and walked out the door to get dressed.   



	3. On Her Way to the Ball...

He he, thanks to all of you people cheering on for me, I'm back with another chapter!!! *smiles* ^.~ Yay! Michi is finally on her way to the ball!!!! *claps happily* I hope ya all like this chapter!!!!! ^_^  
~Raven  
  
***~**~***  
"I am finally allowed to go to the ball." Michelle smiled at herself in the mirror. "My mom won't torment me anymore!! It's only me. No bodyguards either." She giggled. Worn-out, dark blue satin covered her body; showing off her elegant curves and slim arms. This was her evening dress. Michelle frowned. "I wish I could wear something new…I've been wearing this dress for milleniums..." She stared off into her mirror.   
"Princess Neptune?" There was a soft knock on the door. Michelle sighed.  
"You may come in." She flicked her hand, motioning for him to enter. A thin, wiry man entered, wearing a tux.  
"Sebastian!" Michelle smiled. "Come in, come in! What surprise do you have behind your back?!? Do tell!!!" She smiled at him like an anxious child. Sebastian smiled.   
"Why, your evening gown, of course!" He watched the princess gasp in shock.  
"But… who sent it to me?"  
"Ah, that I cannot tell."  
"Oh. Well please send them my gratitude."  
"Yes, Princess." Sebastian walked out.   
"Oh… it's beautiful…" It was a dark blue (that was the only color she was allowed to wear for evening occasions, as her duty as a princess), and it was such a soft satin- very expensive and regal. "This type of silk can be only found on… Pluto… but no one lives there now. It cannot be from there. They must have shipped it." Michelle thought sadly, and then smiled as she revealed another surprise in the box. "Oh… my gracious…" It came with jewelry, made of expensive corals, and studded with sapphires, diamonds, and rubies. "Who would have spent so much for a present…?" Michelle thought. "These gifts, only queens can offor- oh!" Michelle gasped. "It's probably from the great Serenity!" She smiled gently at the elegant dress. "What a nice woman, I must meet this great queen of this galaxy." Princess Neptune quickly changed from her worn-out evening dress, to her new gown. It revealed her ivory neck and shoulders extensively, and Michelle blushed at herself in the mirror. She had transformed. "I look like… my beautiful aunt…" she said, staring at herself. She seemed taller, and her skin seemed clearer and more translucent than ever. Her eyes seemed enlarged, and her hair sparkled even in the dark. Still staring, Michelle put on the coral necklace, and earrings. Before she could look in the mirror, Sebastian knocked on the door promptly.  
"Princess Neptune, your carriages are ready!!"   
"I'm coming!" The princess of Neptune walked out of her room, and down the hall where the sparkling silver carriage greeted her. It was a magnificent one, with the symbol of Neptune on the top. Michelle stepped daintily into the silver carriage. I'm riding for the first time… in my own carriage! She thought, giggling to herself. The two dolphins that pulled it grinned at her, and she petted them, looking at their happy smiling faces.   
"Princess Michiru, I am Romeo, your loyal and devoted servant. If you need to go anywhere, I will be happy to take you." The dolphin said, raising a flipper in greetings.  
"I am Juliet, and I shall serve you just as dutifully as Romeo, if not more." The other dolphin winked at Romeo, and curtseyed the best way it could to the Princess.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." Michiru laughed, her voice tinkling over the solar system. The carriage had already started, and she didn't even feel it. She looked out of the window, her velvet hair streaming in the breeze. Beautiful splashes of color greeted her, and the people living on each of the stars waved thier silver arms, looking like specks of metal as she passed by.   



	4. Beauty she could never behold...

HIIIIIIIII AGAIN! Here is another chappy for ya all! Thankx soooooooooo much for the input- it really helps. Keep r/r peoples!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
"Oh my…" Michiru stepped daintily out of the carriage and walked into the cool, clear Moon kingdom air. "It's beautiful!" A huge palace was invoked in front of her, a masterpiece of marble and pearl. A few guards came up to her and bowed.   
"Princess Michiru, it is an honor." A striking man of 19 moon-years kissed her hand. Michiru blushed, and she whispered, "thank you." In a sublime voice. She looked down at stain-glass floor below her feet and admired it's architecture and simple beauty as the moon's silver light danced upon it. The guard took her inside. Many statues of great senshi's and queens lined the hallway. Silver light glowed around everything as if they held some special majestic power. Looking up, she saw many paintings of warriors from other galaxies, including the fabled Starlights. Michiru gasped and admired all of the beautiful things in the hallway as the guard walked with her to the ballroom where everyone was.   
"Isn't it a marvel?" Her guard asked, leading her into the ballroom. "It was made for perfection- not only for beauty, but also for protection from battles. We wouldn't want this palace to go down on us. These pillars…" He pointed to one that seemed to reach the heavens. "Are so incredibly thick that only the Her Majesty herself could break through them. Many spells were cast on them through the centuries in order to keep this palace from falling. It is indeed a marvel." He nodded. Michiru had but one question.  
"What about the other palaces on the other planets? Shouldn't they be protected just as much as this one?" She frowned, thinking of her beautiful palace collapsing on her poor mother.  
"Ah, yes. Even more protected in the outer planets; Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn. If it weren't for you princesses, the moon kingdom wouldn't be so peaceful. Your cousins, aunts, uncles, your mother- and your father have been fighting these monsters for ages, keeping them from entering the inner solar system. It must be a very hard life up there. I hear that you've got to train very hard in order to be prepared for the time that you become a true senshi."  
"Yes, that is indeed true. My brother is way too weak from a meteor crash and battle that we once faced, so I have to train even harder to protect him, which I don't mind doing. The dark forces would get even stronger if they sucked up his energy."   
"The princesses here, they are very spoiled- except for Princess Jupiter," He winked. "They only train every week. Of course, the moon princess is already equipped with powers from her mom. She is a beauty, very graceful and dainty, but her defense strategy could use more fixing."  
"You must be with them when they are training, I presume." Michiru exclaimed. Her guard nodded.   
"I make sure they don't kill each other." His eyes danced. To this, Michiru let out a golden laugh that seemed to sound like chimes. He smiled back at her and bowed. "It has been a pleasure speaking to you, Madam. I must leave now for the queen. Good day. I hope I shall see you in the morning."  
"Thank you, I hope I shall see you in the morning also." Michiru smiled as he left, and walked into the ballroom.  
"She is HERE!!!!!!!!!!!" Michiru gasped as she was enfolded in a huge hug, and soft silk touched her skin. A sweet spray of roses mingled around her, as a pair of blueberry eyes met hers. "Do you know who I am? I have ****alwayyyyys**** wanted to meet you!!!" The voice melodiously giggled. Michiru had done her homework though; this girl was probably either the moon princess, or the "delightful" princess of Venus.  
"Of course I know you!" She smiled. "You're Minako, Princess of Venus. I'm delighted to meet you." She felt the blue eyes sparkle with happiness.   
"As I am to see you!!! Princess Michiru, we have waited and waited to see the "Enchanting Goddess of Neptune!"" Minako's sweet pearl smile and gentle- but hyper ^.~ voice made her blush with gratefulness.   
"Thank you!" Michiru smiled bashfully. She laughed with Minako as the "Princess of Entertainment" told her famous jokes to her.  
"The others have yet to come, I am I positively sure you will be enchanted to meet them!!!!" Minako said. "The ball will start in about forty-five moon-minutes, but I am sure we'll have lots of things to do with the other princesses after they come! Usually they are pretty punctual, so I'd say they'll be here pretty soon. Oh, there's one!!!" Minako went up to her and brought her to Michiru, whispering excitingly.  
"Hello, Princess Michiru." A gentle, husky voice whispered. 


	5. Here comes Her Majesty!!

Tsk, tsk- no one wrote any reviews on my last chappy!!!!! U bad BAD peoples. *shakes finger at them* Anywaz, *sighs* I'll continue… I still beg u all to review though! Cuz if u don't have that many reviews, usually people don't read it!!!! And so… well, PLEASE DO. If u really care bout me PLEASE REVIEW so that more people will read this story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *sniffles* Ok, I'll stop being melodramatic. R/r!!!   
  
Princess Michiru turned around slowly and smiled at the second princess.   
"Pleased to meet you too." They both nodded at each other and fell silent. Minako smiled at them cheerfully.   
"So, what do you wish to do?"  
"I would like to be introduced to her-"  
"Ohhh I'm SO sorry!" Minako grinned her pearl smile. "I forgot to introduce you two!"  
"Princess Michiru, this is Princess Jupiter. Princess Jupiter- Princess Michiru." (ha ha ha! *raises white flag* Gotcha! ^.~*) Michiru smiled.   
"So you're the "Princess of the Home"? I hear you are very good at cooking! You must make me a cake sometime!" Michiru smiled again. The princess laughed and shook her strawberry-brown hair.   
"Oh, you flatter too much!" She said, shaking her head.   
"Oh no indeed!" Princess Michiru elegantly stepped into her "proper" talk phase which Princess Jupiter was certainly in. "Princess Ju-"  
"Oh please do call me Lita."  
"Well Lita, I think that was quite an understatement. You see my mother got cookies that you baked for us! They were so delicious! How do you do it?" Michiru inquired.  
"Well, Michiru, It's the sprinkle of stardust I put in there." Lita grinned.   
"Oh goodness gracious! The stardust!! I see! Why, who taught you how to cook so remarkably well?"  
"My mother!" Lita laughed. "Who else can cook so well?"  
"You two are making me feel sic- uneasy." Minako grumbled. "I hat- do not wish- for proper talk at all, unless you are in front of the Queens- or her Imperial Highness." She huffed, her blueberry eyes turning cloudy.   
"Oh Mina…"Lita put her arm around her shoulder. "I was just teasing you…" She winked at Michiru. "Anyways, it is good for us to get used to proper talk because we shall have to do it every day when we are Queen of our Planet."  
"Oh, please don't talk of such times so far away." Michiru shuddered. Minako, watching her, laughed merrily and became normal again.   
"Now now now, Ladies. We mustn't get gloomy!" She did it with such a funny accent that Michiru and Lita burst out into laughter, causing all of the other people on the floors to look at them. Michiru blushed. Minako glared at them, waved her hand, and they all bowed, apologizing and going back to whatever they were doing at the present- ah yes, dancing!   
"You can do that?" Michiru awed, her oceanic eyes wide.   
"My dear, you have yet a lot to learn from Her Gracious of Venus, queen of twisting people around her finger." Lita winked again.   
"Well, I am the goddess of love, beauty…"  
"-And embarrassment." Lita groaned, bowing before Her Imperial Highness at the exact time as Michiru. For some reason Minako didn't notice the queen and glared at them. When she realized that they were bowing, she looked up, gasped, and bowed her head. Her Imperial Highness started laughing, and rumpled Minako's head before turning her smiling face to Michiru. Michiru had never seen such a wonderful women before. Such a kind, smiling face. Her beauty seemed to radiate from her as if she was the sun- which she was. Her long silvery hair was up in a waterfall cascading down her back, and her blue eyes shone through her porcelain skin. Michiru felt tears forming in her eyes as she beheld her greatest idol.   
"Your Majesty." She whispered, gazing up at her.  
"It is indeed a pleasure for you to be coming here, dear Michiru." Her Majesty looked at all the people stopping what they were doing on the dance floor, and still bowing. She flipped her hand to them to continue their dancing, and turned again to Michiru. Michiru smiled. So, Her Imperial Highness was also an idol of Minako! "Minako must have tried to copy that exact movement from the queen herself- she actually did it quite well, other than the glaring part. Queens never glare on their people." Michiru thought.   
"It is a pleasure to behold such greatness as yours, my queen." Michiru bent down and bowed again.   
"I have reported to the Queen of Neptune that you shall be staying with us for a month."  
"Pardon me, but why?"  
"I wish to see you train with the inner scouts. They are not emphasizing the importance of training. They do not know what danger is. You have faced and beaten many demons, I presume?"  
"Indeed, Your Majesty, I have. But to teach them importance, they can only learn it from their own experiences, but I know a way to teach them this."  
" Please tell me dear, I have been trying to teach them this for years, but they still don't care about protecting our solar system!"  
  
"… Your Highness, have you heard of a stratusphobial arnica?" Michiru had a glint of a mix of laughter, mischief, and dare in her eyes. 


	6. The Stratusphobial Arnica

Hey peoples! Due to a special request *wink* I have a new chapter for you guys! LOL HARUKA/MICHI ROCK!!!!! Oooh and people? Whoever is a fan of haruka/michiru and writes stories on them, can you PUH-LEAZ email me? I'm thinking of making an account for all of us H/M fans! I think it would be awesome- haruka/michi fics are kinda hard to find on ff.net, and whenever we wanna read a new fic, we can just check our own account and see if anyone uploaded a new story! What do you guys think? Please please email me and tell me if you like my idea!!!!! ^^ Up to now, hopefully, I'll be having the author Angel, Cloud Van Dyk, and me *lol of course* ^^ in the account. well I haven't made it yet. ALSO, if you don't write h/m fics but you would like to help me think of a name for the account- PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE EMAIL ME! Thanks a bunch! ;) Haruka- um HELLO? Chapter please? I *****neeeeedddd**** to meet my michi now! Michiru *calmly sits down and drinks a cup of coffee* honey, be patient- I think the idea is wonderful. Haruka- oh is that so?*wicked grin* Illusions- *closing the curtain in front of them* o.O; Um yea you guys. chapter's startin' now. **banging, something ripping, shrieks of laughter, bunch of jumbled sounds** Illusions- um. guys? Michiru- *calling from behind the curtain* Yes, we're ready! Illusions- o.O; alrighty then! Scene 2- roll! *the curtains open*  
  
"Eh. what is it called again?" Princess Minako looked at Princess Michiru confused. Princess Michiru sighed. She seemed to be a broken record now, explaining to everyone what the darn machine was.  
  
"This is a stratusphobial arnica. This machine uses the latest mercury technology to create 3-D demons that you will be fighting. There is. this is too complicated."  
  
"Oh please do continue!" A sweet, soft-voiced Princess came foreword. "I am Ami, Princess of Mercury. It is a pleasure to meet you, Michiru." Michiru nodded and shook the soft hand, smiling. She liked the princess already.  
  
"Well, the demons aren't real but the do perform real attacks. This training device is used only for royalty or extremely rich scouts learning how to battle. You choose a level." Michiru pointed to the knob. "And you walk into this attack-proof, sound-proof, everything-proof glass room. Everyone else can see how you're doing from the outside. If you are appearing to weaken, and nearly faint- the machine will stop the simulation, and revive you with this special powder." Michiru held up a sample. "It is a special type of healing stardust found on only one star- Kristania. The room is filled with this powder- the powder is reused constantly- and you are revived to the point where you only have a few bruises or scratches that can be healed easily by your crystal in a few minutes. I believe that is all- any questions?"  
  
"You said this room is soundproof. What if you realize the level is too high for you, and you wish to signal for help?" Princess Jupiter frowned.  
  
"There is a speaker right here, and it is always turned on once a simulation has started, and will automatically turn off when it finishes. If you wish to call out for help, just yell, and the sound will come out perfectly- you don't have to worry about any other noise- it will be filtered out."  
  
"Amazing." Princess Michiru nodded.  
  
"Any other questions?"  
  
"What are these other knobs for?"  
  
"Oh yes I forgot- thank you Ami- these knobs are for other things within the level you're working on. For instance, say you are at level 15, but the speed of the simulation is way to high for you and everything else is perfect. You use the different knobs here to make it so that it is challenging, but not too overwhelming. I am at level 45 at the moment. My weakness is that my attacks aren't as powerful as the attacks of the simulation- so I would lower the attack knob here. Everything is so precise so that you can make the attack level to the nearest .0001 to fit your needs. This, ladies, is the BEST training device in the whole universe. It needs to be locked, every night using the power from your inner crystals so that enemies cannot- and I repeat- this device is INCREDIBLY powerful, if enemies got their hands on it and used it to train. the results would be disastrous. I repeat- you know, maybe I should just lock it up myself- but still- PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE if lock it up the SECOND you finish training. This is INCREDIBLY important. And while you're using it, make sure you have your trainer next to you. at the moment it is me, but later I will send another good fighter, my good friend Mamoru, prince of Earth, to train you when I'm gone. or no, I'll call him right away- you need to be accustomed to his type of teaching anyways. one moment." Princess Michiru looked at her wrist, and her caller-wristband appeared. She used her psychic abilities to contact Mamoru.  
  
"Hey Michiru, what's up?" A man with a striking face and jet-black hair appeared in the middle.  
  
"Mamoru, you got about two months free?"  
  
"Oh boy Michiru, I didn't know you would last that long-"  
  
"MAMORU!!!" Michiru blushed. All of the other princesses let out a small giggle.  
  
"The princesses of the inner planets need a trainer for the next two months. I'll be staying here for one, but I'll need you to take over after that and anyways, you should get acquainted with each of the princesses. So are you free? Or are you still training the Starlights If ?  
  
"Oh no, they finally got the hang of their machine. they're using the physical one- not the attacking one."  
  
"Ah." Michiru raised her eyebrows.  
  
"And well. they needed help in fitness and hand-to-hand combat. so the machine helped them with that. I was just showing them how to use it correctly."  
  
"Our boys had too many cookies?" Michiru grinned.  
  
"You could say that." Mamoru gave her a teasing grin. Michiru giggled.  
  
"So, you can come over?"  
  
"Sure, why not? B-there in a sec."  
  
"You need help teleporting?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks that would help. Last battle with Zena *ha ha!* got me all worn out."  
  
"No problem. Coming right over. Cya in a sec." Michiru used psychic abilities to make the wristband disappear.  
  
"You guys, I'm going over to get Mamoru, I'll be back with him in a second- ok?"  
  
"Ok." The princesses nodded. Michiru blew them a kiss, and dissipated.  
  
*************************** Mamoru sat on his couch, waiting. Michiru appeared in front of him.  
  
"Hey- come on, let's go. The princesses are waiting." She held out a hand. Mamoru took it, and they disappeared. **************************** "You guys, where are the other princesses?" Princess Lita frowned. "Don't know. wait, I'll get them, one second." Princess Ami typed on her computer and three chat rooms- uh, little video screens?- appeared in the front.  
  
"Rei! Hey, where are you? Ohh. ok, well come to the 24th room. yeah. ok, I'll cya. Bye!" Ami got out. Then she messaged Princess Serena.  
  
"Serena- we're waiting! How long does it take you to do that hair anyways? Ohh alright. fine. finish talking with Seiya- but you have two minutes, you hear me? Either you come here, or I'm getting you. Alrighty then. Bye." Princess Ami sighed. (BTW this is not a Seiya/Serena story. well, I haven't decided yet, but there will be sequels with views from diff scouts- so don't leave because ur not a Seiya fan! Lol)  
  
"By the way, does anyone know Princess Haruka? I've never met her."  
  
"Ohh I have! I met her at Zeus's Gym. oh come on, its on every planet. ok fine you're a loser. anyyyways, she's really cool- I'll call her over." Princess Lita winked, and pulled out her wristband.  
  
"Hey Haru! Yup, there IS a ball today. and- hello?" The other princesses could hear the woman swearing, and then heard the click of the wristband as it indicated the other person's had been shut off. Princess Minako sighed. "I guess that means she's coming!"  
  
"I'm here!" Princess Serena came in and hugged Minako, and everyone else. "Where is Princess Michiru? It would be delightful to meet her and-"  
  
"We're back!" Michiru appeared, her hand in a handsome young man's. "Guys, this is Mamoru, my good friend. Say hi Mamoru." Michiru grinned at him.  
  
"Hi." Mamoru grinned at everyone. Michiru smiled. "He's gonna teach you how to use this thing- by the way, who are you? You must be Princess Serena- pleasure to meet you." Michiru bowed. Princess Serena laughed, her voice tinkling, and gave her a hug. "I've always wanted to meet you! And who is this hunky piece of flesh right next to you?"  
  
"I'm Mamoru." Their eyes met and Michiru smiled inwardly- Setsuna had already told her how in the future, they would be Queen and King. Michiru sighed happily, and everyone stared at her. She regained her posture, blushing. "Lets see if everyone's here. Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars- oh wait Princess Mars isn't here. Jupiter, Saturn- she's sick, Uranus- no, she isn't here either, and I'm here. where is Uranus and Mars?"  
  
"I'm here." Princess Mars appeared the shadows. She came into view, and Michiru could hear Mamoru gasp softly behind her. She looked at the woman sympathetically. Soon she would fall in love with Mamoru, as he would with her, and then he would marry Princess Serena, and they would break apart, but pretending to be best friends. His lover, and his soul mate. goodness. Michiru came up to Princess Rei and held out a hand, but Mamoru got there first.  
  
"Princess Rei, a pleasure to meet you." He kissed her hand, something he hadn't done to either of the other princesses. Michiru heard soft chuckling behind her. She didn't pay any attention to it, thinking it was Lita's voice. She saw Princess Rei blush in front of her, and her heart ached for her future loss. She went up to Princess Rei and held both of her hands. "I am Michiru, Princess of Neptune. It is a pleasure to meet you." Michiru looked into the exotic face of Princess Rei, definitely the most sensual looking of all of the princesses. Rei's mouth made a small smile. Her eyes were still locked with Mamoru's, but she turned them to Michiru.  
  
"Princess Michiru, it is a pleasure to meet you as well. I have heard many wonderful things about your music." Princess Rei's voice was soft and very warm, much like a fireplace. She gave Michiru a hug, and Michiru felt very safe and happy, the warmth of Rei's presence comforting her. She let go of the warm. cat- yes, Rei definitely resembled a cat, and heard chuckling behind her once more. This time Michiru looked behind her, and saw a handsome man with sandy hair talking to Princess Lita energetically. Princess Michiru frowned. She walked up to the man.  
  
"I am sorry, but this room is only for royalty, and the sailor scouts. I order you to leave immediately."  
  
"My sincere apologies." The man bowed, and Princess Lita opened her mouth to tell Michiru something, but the blond man hushed her, winking, and walked out. After he left, Michiru tapped her foot, frustrated. Where WAS Princess Haruka of Uranus?  
  
Haruka walked out of the room, grinning to herself. In a few seconds she would return to create chaos. She smiled softly to herself, remembering the beautiful woman who had looked at her with a set lip- man, those were beautiful lips- and soft aqua hair that seemed to always look perfect. She whistled, thinking she had waited long enough, and teleported back into the room, remaining very silent.  
  
Mamoru sensed a person's presence. He turned around, and there stood the man Michiru had ordered out, hidden in the shadows. He was about to say something, but decided against it when the man looked at him and winked, holding a finger to his mouth. Michiru felt an unknown figure approach her from behind, and as a hand almost approached her shoulder, she grabbed it, and flung the person over her shoulder on to the floor. Then she was surprised as the man's foot tripped her, a feat that require good training. Michiru placed her weakest attack on the man, freezing him.  
  
"What in the world are you doing in this room, RIGHT AFTER I ordered you out?" Michiru glared. "I will give you 5 seconds to leave this room. If you don't, I will report you to Queen Serenity, and you will be escorted to the farthest jail in the galaxy. Now leave." Michiru withdrew her attack. Then she studied the man quietly. Usually she would see frostbite on any human or demon. This man was unfazed by her attack. The man stood in front of her, and Michiru could hear her inner clock ticking. "Five seconds up." Michiru shrugged. "In that case, I'll escort you to the galaxy police." She heard Princess Lita object behind her, but she was silenced by an amused glance from Haruka.  
  
"I arrest you for disobeying a Princess." Michiru went over to Haruka and put some weird lookin' handcuffs on her. Haruka broke them, and sent a flying kick over Michiru's head. Michiru blocked it easily, and flipped Haruka on to the floor. Haruka kicked her back, and they faced each other. They continued attacking each other, and the inner senshi looked at them, confused on what to do. Mamoru didn't do anything- he knew Michiru could take the man on. But he was surprised at how long it took. This man was just some Uranian. what was going on? Michiru subdued Haruka finally, and sat on her back, smiling.  
  
"You have been taught well. Now, I'll escort you to the jail." Michiru put on worse handcuffs on Haruka, but she broke them, and flew back at Michiru. This time Michiru was ready, and hit Haruka with some of her power, not wanting to kill her, but enough to make any person faint. But Haruka wasn't ordinary. She made the stupid mistake of firing her power back at Michiru, and Michiru gasped, realizing she was battling Princess Haruka. She used her mirror and reflected the attack on to the machine's attack-proof surface, where it disappeared.  
  
"Princess Haruka." Princess Michiru slowly smiled.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you." Haruka shook her hand. They grinned at each other.  
  
"You should have identified yourself." Michiru said, knowing Haruka's answer.  
  
"How could I give up the fun of battling my equal?" Haruka gave Michiru a disarming killer smile. Michiru felt her knees go weak. They studied each other for a moment. "The other senshi from my past," they both thought. "is this really the person my mother was trying to keep me from?" 


	7. Trial and Error

Hey you guys!!!! I again repeat: ANYONE WHO LOVES H/M AND WOULD LIKE TO WRITE STORIES ON THEM WITH OTHER PEOPLE PLEASE PLEASE CONTACT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! @ phoenix250@hotmail.com PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE contact me! I want to have an account which a whole bunch of h/m lovers could share with me, and it'll be great fun!!!! So puh-leeezzz email me, even if you think you're not that good of a writer because you know, you can get better at writing by writing stories with other people or just with practice. On the account, everyone will be able to upload their own stories, and we can write stories together- PLEASE email me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks you guys! H/M rock! ^_^  
  
Haruka: YEAH!!!!!! WOOHOO GO RAVEN! *hi-5* Illusions: YEA! *hi-5s her back*  
  
"So, are we ready to try this thing out or what?" Princess Michiru smiled at the nervous faces. "Oh come on, it isn't bad. ok, would you like me to go inside so you can see what it is like? Anyone want to try it with me?"  
  
"I will." Haruka immediately said, smiling. "Oh and Michiru, My mother told me that you were weak in battle, and that's why she wanted us to fight together. but you seem pretty strong to me."  
  
"I" Michiru blushed "trained myself with a machine almost like this. just because you don't see me training out in the open doesn't mean I'm weak. And anyways, my mother didn't even know I had been training myself. she thought I was only on level 30 or so."  
  
"What level are you on?"  
  
"level 69. with the attack of the monster at level 65."  
  
"HEY you told us you were at level 45!!!!" Princess Lita glared.  
  
"I lied because I didn't want you guys to feel weak and stupid."  
  
"Oh I see." Princess Lita lowered her head in embarrassment.  
  
"You ready?" Michiru turned to Haruka.  
  
"Sure. Let's kick- ahem. Let's start." Haruka grinned. Michiru gave her a sly smile and turned the machine's level to level 145.  
  
"What in the world? Level 145?!?" Princess Serena gasped. Michiru and Haruka looked at her, puzzled. "What's wrong with that?" Haruka frowned.  
  
"Isn't it. kinda high?"  
  
"You have to add both of the people's levels together. So it would be 130. and I wanted it to be challenging, so I made it to 145."  
  
"Yikes. I wouldn't want to go up against a demon at that level." Princess Minako cringed.  
  
"You will, sooner or later." Princess Michiru smiled at them, and raised her hand into the air.  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power!" In a split second she was dressed in her scout uniform. Haruka did the same, and Michiru blushed, averting her eyes. Mamoru looked like his eyes were going to fall out. Michiru gave him a glare, and then he blushed and continued talking to Rei.  
  
"Ok come in Haruka, the machine will automatically start the simulation 10 moon seconds after we get in." Michiru held out a hand. Haruka took it, and went inside the glass room. Princess Rei heard the speaker turn on, and she looked through the attack-proof glass, her eyes showing keen interest.  
  
"Where's the monster?" Haruka looked around.  
  
"Be careful, the demon can appear anywhere- LOOK OUT!" Michiru pulled Haruka down as a fire attack flew over her head.  
  
"My attacks will be good against this demon. Use your combat skills to keep it from moving, and I will attack it. Be careful, Haruka." They stooped behind a synthetic bush that had magically appeared as the simulation made an imaginary environment. This one looked like a mountain range.  
  
"Got it. Watch your back." Haruka teleported to the other side of the room and surprised the monster with a swipe of her sword. The beast was cut in half.  
  
"Is he dead?" Minako whispered, looking into the room.  
  
"No." Michiru took out her mirror. "Something is wrong. I can feel it. Holy-" Another monster appeared behind her. She dodged it and they started attacking. Michiru back flipped on to the monster's back and hit him with her more powerful freezing spell.  
  
"Man, I want in." Princess Jupiter's eyes were filled with excitement. She loved a good battle. Everyone watched as Michiru effectively melted the monster, and saw how Haruka split it into three pieces with her sword.  
  
"Haruka, you shouldn't have done that." Michiru looked at her, her eyes serious. "Now two monsters are going to appear, one behind you, one behind me. I won't be able to help you unless I kill my monster first. Kill yours with something other than your sword."  
  
"Alright." Suddenly the monsters appeared behind them. Michiru was ready and she hit hers with a freezing attack and then slowly melted him with repeated attacks of her Neptune Deep Submerge attack. The monster was nearly dead, but he lunged out at Michiru. Her right shoulder was streaked with blood. The senshi outside of the room flinched. Michiru didn't. She hit the monster with her mirror and used it to turn him into dust. Haruka was having a harder time because her attacks didn't affect the demon. He playfully jumped away from her. Haruka gritted her teeth and started attacking him with her solar eclipse attack. The monster shielded its eyes, and Haruka held him firmly to the ground, using her sword to pierce its heart, but making sure not to cut the demon entirely in half. The monster turned to dust. Haruka stood up, brushed off her hands, and heard a bell ringing inside the room. They had won. She looked at Michiru and eyed her gaping wound. Michiru shrugged, and breathed in the blue powder that filled the air, her wound healing itself. Haruka breathed it in too, and her deep gashes on the back of her legs were healed as well. They smiled at each other and walked outside of the room.  
  
"That was AWESOME, you guys!" Princess Jupiter started complimenting them on their combat and attacking skills. Princess Serena eyed their scratches and her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Are you alright? OH I thought you were going to die!" She embraced Haruka. Haruka flinched, but gave a wink to Michiru. Michiru looked away, pretending she didn't care.  
  
"Oh how many machines like these will we have while we're training?" Princess Mercury looked at Michiru.  
  
"Oh, one for each planet. you can teleport them back to your own planets when you go home. oh wait, you don't know how to teleport yet. well then, I will do that for you. How long will each of you be staying here?" Michiru turned to the inner scouts.  
  
"Um. five months." They all replied. Michiru nodded, and went to the machine. She programmed it so that it would immediately be teleported to Princess Mercury's castle after her stay. She mentally made contact with all of the other machines, and programmed it the same way, using her psychic abilities.  
  
"Well then, that was fixed!" She smiled at everyone. Mamoru turned to her . "Are the machines going to be in one room?"  
  
"Yeah, most probably. I thought maybe two rooms, but if you or I need help, we can reach the other person easily." Michiru nodded.  
  
"That was great work in there. Do you think you're ready for the next level?"  
  
'Yeah I guess. What about you, Haruka?"  
  
"Only my solar eclipse attack affected the guy. it was really weird. I think I'm ready too, except we need to lower the monster's defenses."  
  
"Ah, I see your weakness. My weakness is my combating skills."  
  
"That's what I'm good at." Haruka grinned.  
  
"And my strength is my attacks."  
  
"Which is my weakness." Haruka looked at her, amused.  
  
"Perfect combination." Mamoru looked at the two scouts. They looked at him, and smiled.  
  
"So uh, who wants to give it a try?" Haruka turned to the inner princesses. No one raised their hand, and Princess Jupiter hesitated. "Oh come on Lita, give it a try."  
  
"I don't know what my level is." Lita smiled.  
  
"Oh that's easy. You are at level." Michiru took out her mirror and looked into it. "47. Not bad!" She saw Princess Jupiter grin bashfully in front of her. "I'll give it a try. but can someone come with me?"  
  
"Mamoru? You want to give her a hand?" Michiru turned to Mamoru.  
  
"Sure thing, honey." He turned the levels knob to level 107.  
  
"Um. you're at level 60?" Lita looked at him.  
  
"Yup. This shouldn't be too hard for you. wait, I'll lower it so that it's first really easy." Mamoru made the level to 80.  
  
"Ok, you two go inside. Have fun!" Michiru saw them go inside, and heard the speaker turn on automatically.  
  
"Mamoru." Lita shivered. "I'm kinda scared."  
  
"It'll be fine. This is just like beating any other monster."  
  
"I've never been against any demons."  
  
"WHAT?!? MICHIRU!!!!!!!!!" Mamoru turned to her through the glass. Michiru just smiled, teasing, and blew him a kiss while pointing where the monster would most likely appear. She was right. The monster appeared there. This one looked much easier than the one Michiru and Haruka had faced. It had giant claws and bug eyes. It started lunging at Lita. Lita muffled a scream and dodged it. Mamoru sighed, and took out a rose from thin air. He hit the monster in the middle of its eyes, blinding itt. Lita used her thunder to paralyze the demon until Mamoru finally hit the demon in the heart. The blue powder filled the air, and as they walked out, everyone cheered.  
  
"Good job Lita, and not even a scratch!" Minako squealed, giving her a hug.  
  
"Yeah, that was pretty nerve wracking." Lita admitted, looking at the floor."It's. so real. it's scary."  
  
"Technology can do miracles." Princess Ami smiled.  
  
"TALK about it!" Lita nodded vigorously and started boasting about how fast the monster was, and how hard it had been for her to beat it. Michiru met eyes with Mamoru and they shared an amused laugh.  
  
"I guess that's all for today, girls! It's two in the morning! Tomorrow, the rest of you can try out your machines, alright? Off to bed now!" Mamoru grinned. The princesses stopped their chattering, groaned, and shuffled their feet to the door, walking out. Princess Serena lead Michiru to her room. She told Michiru where the location was and they teleported there using the mystical elevator. Michiru opened the door. It was a lavishly furnished room, with its own fireplace, a gigantic bed, a huge room connecting to another small dimension for her bathroom, and well. a lot of stuff. Michiru thanked Princess Serenity and closed the door behind her. She heard a knock on the door. She opened it.  
  
"Hey Mamoru! Oh, you're next door? Awesome!"  
  
"Yup! I'm actually visiting Rei now. if anyone asks where I am."  
  
"I know, I know you bastard. Good night!" Michiru gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek, and Mamoru left. A few seconds later there was another knock on the door. Michiru sighed and opened it. There stood Haruka, with a cold expression on her face.  
  
"Hey Haruka. what's up?"  
  
"Oh sorry Princess Michiru, wrong door. I guess I'm in the one next to yours."  
  
"That's great! I'll see you in the morning, then."  
  
"I guess." Haruka nodded and opened the door adjacent to Michiru's. Michiru frowned as she closed the door and fell into bed. "What was wrong with Haruka?" she thought. "She sure is acting weird." 


End file.
